Misty In Unova
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Misty finds herself in the Unova region with no idea on how she got there except with a memory of a surrounding darkness, knowing that Ash is in the region she set's off to find him. She encounter's a strange man named N, who seems to take a liking to her along with Team plasma and the old Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty In Unova **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Misty's POV **

_'Ugh where am I? Why am I so cold?' _My eyes fluttered opened only to find myself in a forest a dark forrest, great of all the places I end up, it had to be in a bug filled forest. I hope I've got my Pokémon at least, I sighed in relief when I felt my red backpack, at least I can fight them off. I blinked in confusion when I realized that I shouldn't actually be here, "huh? What..Am I doing here?" I rose from the ground and tried to heat myself up as my arms were so cold.

_'Okay...I don't remember a thing...Just blackness surrounding me and then nothing,' _I thought as I started to walk around aimlessly through the forest, suddenly my water Pokemon azurill pop out of its pokeball.

"Azurill!" Azurill bounced up and down.

"Oh, azurill, I'm so glad your okay, do you want me to carry you?" Azurill answered with jumping into Misty's arms.

I giggled at azurill, she was just so cute. It's daylight outside so I guess all I can do is wander around and try to figure out where I am AND how I got here. With a heavy sigh I walked on and kept a sharp eye out for any bug's _'strange, why can't I remember anything?'_

It seemed forever when I finally found someone, it was a boy with light brown hair wearing an orange jacket, grey trousers and black trainers. There was a Pokémon that sorta looks like a grass type Pokémon standing next to him I couldn't tell what it was cause I've never seen it before.

"Okay snivy, use razor leaf!" He commanded while pointing at top of the tree's near by.

"Um excuse me!" Misty called.

The boy turned to Misty after telling his Pokémon to stop, "who are you?" He asked rudely while returning his Pokémon to its ball through a red beam of light.

I frowned hmph, how rude! "My name's Misty, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

The boy put his hands into his pockets and he had his eyes closed, "don't you know where you are?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you!"

The boy finally opened his eyes when my azurill made a noise he seemed quite interested in her, "hm, what kind of Pokémon is that? I've never seen that before."

"This is azurill, now are you gonna tell where I am or not?" I asked getting now impatient, what's with this kid?

He smirked, "I'll tell you, if you can beat me in a battle."

I growled, I don't have time for this, "look kid, I don't have time for that, just tell me where I am!"

"My name's not kid, it's Tripp! Are you worried that'll I'll beat you?"

Growling again I brought out a pokeball, "fine, let's get this over with!"

"Let's do a one on one!"

"Fine by me!" I called.

We stood at either side of one another, Tripp called out that grass Pokémon, while I called out gryados, he seemed surprise by my Pokémon, hmhp that'll teach'em. We ended up with me winning, Tripp returned his Pokémon and started to walk off, of all the nerve, "hey, you never told me where I am!"

"You're in the Unova region, near Accumula town!" He called before walking off again.

_'Unova region?...Hmm, where have I heard that before?...Wait...Wasn't that where Ash was heading next?' _My face lit up, maybe I could find him. "Uh, thanks!" I called back to Tripp. I grabbed azurill and started to follow the path outta the tree's.

It took a while but I made to the town called Accumela, it was getting dark so I decided to find the Pokémon centre, I'd better call the gym to let my sisters know I'm okay, they'll probably be freaking out now. Once in the Pokémon centre I gave my Pokémon to nurse Joy so they could be healed before heading over to the phone's.

I got to a screen and dialled the number for the gym and Daisy answered, "like hello, cerulean gym, how may I help you?"

"Dasiy, it's me Misty!" There was a scream of happiness and the screen switched on..

"Oh, Misty like thank goodness your okay, I was worried, what happened?"

I sighed, "I don't know Dasiy, all I remember is seeing blackness surrounding me, then outta nowhere I'm not in the gym any more, do you mind watching the gym so I can figure out what's going on?"

"Okay, but like where are you anyway?"

"Unova region."

"Unova region, isn't that like where your boyfriend Ash is?"

My shook my head becuase it felt so hot, "Daisy he's not my boyfriend! And I think that's where he is, so I'm going to look for him. So can I trust you not to just give away badges this time and atually battle this time?" I asked with my eye's raised.

"Sure Misty, you've been watching me battle for a while so I'm sure I can handle it, just be careful." I nodded and said goodbye. I guess there's a plus side to this, I get to see Ash again. I smiled as I left the phone, god I've missed him so much and pikachu to, I wonder if Brock's here to.

After grabbing my pokemon from nurse Joy and saying my thanks, I walked out the centre and saw a group of people gathering at the park, hmm I wonder what's up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty In Unova **

**A/N: Hey guys just to let you 's know I don't own Ghetsis speech, it's the same one from the black and white games. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Misty joined the crowd gathering at the park near the plaza to see what all the fuss was about. A group of strangely dressed people,circled round a rather strangely dressed and evil looking man, he wore a long black robe and held onto a walking stick. The evil looking man stepped forward, "I am Ghestsis...Ghetsis of Team Plasma, what I'm here to tell you all today concerns the leberation of pokemon."

Misty blinked in confusion and a heard a couple of people mutter, "huh," What?"

Misty pushed a litte further into the crowd to get a better view and she stopped when she got next to a man with green hair, he glanced at her for a moment and smiled at azurill in her arms before turning his head back to the team plasma leader. "We humans have lived together with pokemon. We require things from each other, and consider some partners...All would seem to think this is case, in fact. Yet, is it really true? We humans all enterain only that same thought..Has there never been the consideration that it might not be?"

"Trainers order pokemonto do whatever they please...They work them hard under the deguise of being partners what if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them?"

Misty heard some people "gasp"and some mutter "That's..." "Wha?"

Misty raised her eye's "what are they on about?" She muttered herself.

Ghetsis closed his eyes, "don't you agree, everyone? Pokemon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they must study a great many things. But what should we humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed pokemon?

"Whaaaat?" "Liberate..?"

Ghetsis opened his eyes again, "correct! We must liberate the pokemon! And once we do humans and pokemon will for the first time stand as equals. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with pokemon. And thus, I Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank for your attention!" With that said the leader of team Plasma bowed and the team plasma members rasied their flags and circled round their leader and hurried off.

Misty watched them hurry of, "hmm."

She noticed one old man behind her, "hm, that speech, what should we do?"

There was another young man to the other side of her and the man with the green hair, "liberate pokemon, that's a crazy idea!"

Misty and the man with the green hair where the only ones left behind, "your pokemon they speak to me..."

Misty jumped as the man with green hair whispered in her ear, "ah, who are you?" Misty asked as she twirled round to face him.

The man bowed and pet azurill on the head, "my name is N."

"Azu!" Azurill cooed.

"Uh, my name is Misty, gym leader of ceruelean city in the Kanto region." Misty said.

"A gym leader, huh"? That would require a great many pokemon to be imprisioned in pokeballs... " N said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I too am a trainer but I am always doubting. Am I making my pokemon happy I ask...? Misty was it?" Misty blinked and nodded. N smiled, "let me hear more of your pokemon's vocies!"

N grinned and pulled out a pokeball, "I challenge you Misty, to a pokemon battle!"

Misty eyes went wide but she accetped his challenged "okay, I accept your challege!"

The battle ended with Misty and her corsola winning, N returned his pokemon, "there are pokemon who would say such things...?!" He muttered.

"Restrained to imprisonment in pokeballs...Pokemon cannot be perfect creatures. For the sake of my friends, the pokemon world must be changed." N bowed to Misty and gave her a her a hand gestured as he walked off.

Misty frowned, "what a weirdo, pokemon and trainers always help each other out."

"You know I couldn't agree more." Said a new vocie. Misty turned to face a tall women in a lab coat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I am professor Juniper, my what an unusal pokemon you have there. It's not every day you see a Kanto pokemon in the Unova region why this is the second one since yesterday." Juniper said as she fed azurill some pokemon food.

"Oh, thank you, I'm Misty." Misty said with a grateful smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Misty. You know I just met a boy with a pikachu just yesterday." Misty's eyes lit up at this.

"Really you did, was his name Ash by any chance?" Misty asked eagerly.

"Why yes, now that I think about it, he said he was here to challenge the gyms." Juniper said as she had a thoughtful on her face. Misty smiled that sounded just like Ash. "So tell me, how do you know Ash?" Juniper asked as she and Misty headed for the centre since it now dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misty In Unova **

**Chapter 3**

For the rest of that night before it got too late Misty and professor Juniper sat in the pokemon centre canteen and talked about a lot of things. Misty told Juniper how she met Ash and quite a lot of their adventures together. By the time they were finished Junpier had kindly give Misty a Unova Pokedex and a Xtransceiver and told her where Ash was heading first. Misty had woke up early in the morning set off on the road.

She was completely unaware of someone following her, she walked long dirt roads and grassy areas where she saw many different types of pokemon the sun was shining and there was very few clouds. A few water types certainly caught her interest along the way, and she managed to catch a palpitoad which was rather difficult to capture with her just her water pokemon.

As she was nearing Straighton city a loud vocie was coming in her direction, "excuse me coming through!" a female voice came.

Misty blinked as she slightly turned round to see a girl with blonde hair she seemed in quite a rush, before Misty could even move out the way the two girls bumped into one another and the blonde hair girl couldn't apologize enough to Misty. "Oh, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" The girl bowed rapidly.

Misty shook her head and smiled while she picked up azurill, "oh, don't worry about it."

The girl sighed and smiled gratefully, "my names Bianca, it's nice to meet you." Bianca helped Misty up from the ground.

The water trainer grabbed her hand and got to her feet, "I'm Misty, it's nice to meet you to Bianca. So where are you off too in such a hurry if you don't mind me asking?"

Bianca clasped her hands together, "well, I'm on my to Straighton city, to challenge the gym I just know I'm ready for it now!" Bianca suddenly smiled.

"That's where I'm heading too." Misty said.

Bianca smiled brightly, "hey, why don't we go together?"

"That sounds like a great idea I could use the company," with that said the two girls continued on down the unaware of people following them in the trees close by. The people following were two team plasma grunts, both men.

"I don't understand why N asked us to follow that redheaded kid, what's so special about her anyway?" Asked a rather annoyed looking grunt as they creeped about in shadows of the trees, near where the girls had stopped to get some lunch, both of them had let all their pokemon out.

The other grunt spied on the girls using binoculars, he was rather mean looking than the other one, "who cares, as long as we just do our job, and I say we get some bonus pokemon while we're at it." He chuckled.

The annoyed one sort of perked up, "yeah, she's got pokemon from the Kanto region, and there very rare over here." The other grunt nodded.

Misty has layed out pokemon food for her pokemon when she heard an evil chuckle, she pulled herself up from bending down, Bianca's Minccino started to growl, "what is it Minccino?" Asked Bianca.

"Min!" Cried Minccino while pointing towards the team Plasma grunt member he'd stepped out of the tree's.

"Oh, no it's team Plasma!" Bianca cried worriedly.

Misty glared at him, "what do you want?!" She yelled.

"Heehehe, my aren't you a feisty one, I like that, believe it or not red I'm here to take your pokemon." The evil-looking grunt laughed.

Misty growled, "ha fat chance, you won't be getting any of our pokemon!"

"We'll see about that!" He chuckled.

Suddenly Misty's Psyduck popped out of it's pokeball, the grunt threw and electronic net and got Minccino and Psyduck trapped. "No, Psyduck!" Misty cried she ran for the net only to be stopped by smoke covering the area, once the smoke cleared the grunt and the two pokemon were no longer in sight.

"Oh, no Psyduck, of all the times to come out of it's ball!" Misty groaned.

Bianca was panicing like mad, "oh, no they took Mincinno, what do we do?"

Misty managed to calm Bianca down, "don't worry Bianca I will get them back no matter what!"

Bianca hugged Misty and the two girls recalled all their pokemon and ran towards Striaton city, they reached the pokemon centre and rushed into get their pokemon healed, Misty had a feeling that they were being watched, "uh, Bianca, I'm just going to take a look around do you mind?"

"Not at all Misty, I need to do some shopping anyway." Bianca said as she left the centre.

Misty smiled and went for a looking around the city there were many allyways, tall buildings and many, many shops, she passed one allyway she jumped when she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders, she was about to bring out her mallet but an arm stopped her from doing so and a hand went over her mouth.

Misty struggled and struggled until she was shoved against a wall and two hands were on her shoulders, she gasped when she saw who it was, "N!" She frowned.

The green haired man grinned, "nice to see you again Misty," N let go off her. "I believe I have something of yours?"

Misty raised her eye, "really what might that be?"

N chuckled, "you can come out now!" he turned towards a bin and Psyduck and Mincinno came out from behind it.

"Psyduck, Mincinno!" Misty cried happily as she bent down to hug the yellow duck, who was just as happy to see her. She pet Mincinno on the head, "I'm glad to see your alright Mincinno."

"Min!" The pokemon cried.

N smiled as Misty stood back up, "did you save them from Team Plasma?"

"Yeah I did, I wasn't about to let them get away with it." N said.

Misty gave him a grateful smile, "thank you so much, well I have to get going."

N stopped her, "wait!"

Misty turned round to face him, "yes!"

"I um, was wondering if you'd like to go you know get some ice cream, maybe the next time we meet?" N asked while rubbing his head.

Misty blinked in surprise,"uh, sure, next time maybe." with that said she picked up Psyduck and took Mincinno with along with her and left N to himself, he sighed and kicked a can before disappearing himself. Misty decided to make her way bak to the centre since she found the two pokemon and on the way she bumpped into three cloaked figures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misty In Unova **

**Chapter 4**

Standing outside the Straiton Gym stood a boy with a Pikachu, a girl with purple hair and a pokemon called Axew and a boy with green hair, Cilan had just said goodbye to his brothers as he had decided to travel with Ash and Iris. Ash was admiring his first badge of the Unova region, "check it out pikachu, the first badge of the Unova region, now we've only got seven more to go!" Ash cried with much excitement.

"Pikachu!" Cried pikachu with just as much excitement as Ash.

Axew popped its head out of Iris hair and cheered along with them, "Axew!"

"So, where do we head next?" Asked Iris.

The trio and pokemon stopped for a moment as Cilan was about to say something when a familiar voice called out, "Ash, Iris!" It was Bianca.

"Hey, it's Bianca!" Said Iris.

"Hey you guys, you didn't already beat the gym did you Ash?" Asked Bianca.

Ash smiled proudly as he showed her the badge from the very same gym she was heading to, "yip, it was tough but we got there!" Ash said while holding the badge and clapping Pikachu on the head. "Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu rubbed against him, "chaa!"

Bianca frowned, "oh, I have to catch up, see you later!" She waved as she made her way into the gym.

Cilan watched her run off, "boy she's really flighty isn't she?"

"She sure is." Iris said.

Pikachu ears perked up and he'd started to sniff the air, his head cocked to the side. Pikachu's face lit up a big smile and he jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran in the direction that his nose took him. Ash turned his attention away from his badge when the mouse had jumped off his shoulder, "Pika! He cried with much excitement.

"Pikachu, wait up buddy!" Ash cried as he ran after him.

Meanwhile Misty stood before three cloaked figures, she had apologised for bumping into them, she noticed right away that the middle one was smaller than the other two, "no need to be sorry twer- I mean miss," Misty knew that voice but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it sounded like a mans voice, she raised her eyes when the other cloaked figure had nudge the man in the ribs. "Well we best be going," the male said while pulling down his hat as a gesture and the three quickly scurried off.

Misty blinked but then quickly shrugged her suspicions away and made her way to the pokemon centre she made it to the door, when a Pikachu's voice called out to her, she turned round only to for the pokemon to jump right into her arms, "huh, a pikachu, could you be?" Misty gasped as the pickachu cuddled into her.

**Ash's POV **

Pikachu run off for no reason, I wonder what's gotten into him? I dashed off to catch up and saw him heading towards the Pokémon centre. He must smell something, Iris caught up to me, "Ash, what's gotten into pikachu?"

"I don't know, he just run off!"

I saw pikachu jump into a pair of arms that I could now see that was a female, she looked familiar. She had red hair, wait could that be? My eyes went wide when I got closer, it really was her I couldn't believe it, with much excitement, I called out to her. "Hey, Misty!" Her head snapped up I could tell she was surprised to see me.

"Ash, it really is you!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Misty!" I said as I hugged back.

"Oh, Ash, it's so good to see you!" Misty smiled as she let go.

"You, too Misty, what brings you to the Unova region?" I asked.

Iris and Cilan caught up to us, "boy, Ash you sure can run."

"Oh, uh Misty this is Cilan and Iris, Iris and Cilan this is Misty." I said introducing them, they shook hands.

My mind was focused on Misty I can't still can't believe she's here, we went inside the centre so she could get her pokemon, just as Misty got her pokemon Bianca came strolling in the centre doors, she seemed pretty happy, "guess, what I got!"

"Bianca, you beat the gym!" I cried with surprise.

Bianca eagerly showed me her badge,, "yip I sure did."

Misty came over mincino, "Bianca I found minccino!" Bianca hugged her pokemon and hugged and thanked Misty, and she told me how she met her.

"Hey, guys why don't why get a bite to eat?" suggested Cilan.

My cheeks heated up since my stomach started to rumble, "great idea Cilan!"

I made my way to Nurse Joy to get the keys for the rooms, since we where going to stay for the night. I said thanks and turned back round only to bump into a guy with green hair, the others had gone to the canteen of the centre. "Oh, uh sorry."

He turned round, "no need to be sorry." he noticed pikachu sitting on my shoulder.

He pet him on the head and I could see that pikachu was enjoying it, "hmm, your pikachu, it seems very attached to you."

"Chaa," Pikachu cooed.

"Yeah, me and pikachu are best buds." I smiled though I frowned when he smirked.

He then chuckled, his eyes darted over to the door's of the canteen I quickly glanced round to see Misty standing at them, "Ash, are you coming or what?!" I heard her yell.

"Uh, yeah I'll be there in a minute!" I called back, I turned back to the guy with green hair and he'd disappeared, me and pikachu looked at one another and shrugged. Hmm, I wonder where he went?

Making my way to the canteen I saw that Cilan was standing before the table making some lunch, "hey guys!" I greeted while sitting down next to Misty.

"Ash, what kept you?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I uh, bumped into someone."

Cilan gave us all some fruit sandwiches that he made and they looked amazing, "wow, Cilan these are awesome!" Bianca exclaimed while trying them.

Everyone agreed, "so, Misty what brings you to the Unova region?" I asked curious as to why she was here, she looked a bit worried she frowned. I raised my eyes in confusion. "Misty?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Misty In Unova **

**Chapter 5**

**Misty's POV **

I thought about whether or not to tell him, truth is I don't even know myself. I thought back to my time in the gym before I ended up here. It was night-time the last trainer had come by in the early evening so I was closing up. The only thing I can remember is seeing the gym in blackness, the outline shadow of a very large of what I'm sure was a pokemon that appeared before me and the outline of what I'm sure was a person standing next to it. I couldn't tell what it was, I stared at it with wide eyes it was just so hard to make out.

The Pokémon had a black aura shining off it, it looked down at me with it's deep red eyes that could peirce right through me. The blackness took over my eyes as I fainted, that's when I found myself in the Unova region, snapping me out of thought's, Ash had said my name again.

"Huh?" I could feel myself blush, "sorry Ash I just thinking, what were you saying?"

He was holding a sandwich in his hands, "I was just wondering what brings you to the Unova region?"

"Uh, well, to see you of course," he smiled at my answer, I went back to eating my sandwiches that Cilan had made and Bianca was right they were amazing, I think I'll tell him once I find out exactly why it happened. Ash, Cilan, Iris and Bianca were busy talking when out of the the corner of my eye I spotted N standing at the door he gave a smile before leaving hmm he's kinda strange.

"Hey, Misty you okay?" Asked Iris with Axew popping out of her hair which made me smile.

I turned my head away from the door to face Iris, "yeah just thought I saw something, so where are you guys heading next? Knowing you Ash It'll be the next place that has a gym," I smirked at Ash.

He rubbed his head bashfully, "yeah, you know me well Misty, that's exactly where I wanna head next, except..."

Iris placed her hands on her hips, "let me guess, you don't know where it is?"

Ash nodded, "yeah, your right there."

"Well I do and that would be the Nacrene gym, in Nacrene city." announced Cilan.

Ash grinned in excitement, "Well I guess that's where we're heading next and we'll win the gym for sure, right pikachu?" Ash turned to pikachu who'd jumped onto his shoulder. I laughed at him, I guess he's just the same old Ash.

"Pikachu!" Cried the yellow mouse.

"Right, but I think we should hold off till tomorrow so we can rest for a bit, sound good?" Suggested Cilan everyone agreed except Bianca who left us later in the evening saying she had to go meet up with a friend. We mostly hung out and talked for the rest of the day. Once it turned to night we turned in quite early so we could get an early morning start.

Next morning we were on the road to Nacerene city and I couldn't help but feel that someone was following us, I wonder if anyones else but me feels it? I had this a few times since I've been here and just to comfirm my feeling Iris spoke up, "hey, you guys?"

We stopped walking and Cilan and Ash turned to us since they were in front of me and Iris, "yeah Iris what's up?" Questioned Ash.

"Does anyone else but me, have a feeling that someones following us? I've had the feeling just a little while after we left Straighton city," Iris said as she looked around us.

Cilan and Ash looked at one another in concern, "no I've haven't felt anything what about you Ash?"

Ash shrugged,"nope me neither. Misty?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I have," I said feeling a little uneasy.

"Pika!" Called pikachu just before jumping off Ash's shoulder, he ran into the small woods up a ahead of us.

"Oh, not again pikachu really needs to stop running off," groaned Ash.

"Come on we have to follow pikachu!" Iris yelled as she ran off and we all followed some how I ended up losing them and the bit I was in was covered in mist and I could barely see.

"Ash, Iris...Cilan!" I called a bit worried, "ASHHHHH!" I tried again and just as I was about to turn round to try and trace my steps back to where I was before, but I saw that figure of the person that I saw in the gym it was moving closer and closer to me, I backed myself up and soon hit a tree.

My eyes went wide in surprise, "A-Ash...Is...Is that you?" He looked so much like Ash only something was strange about him, he was glowing a dark black aura shinning off him, he grinned and chuckled an evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes it's me Misty."

I blinked confused and a true be told I was a little bit scared, "wha-whaaat are you? You look different."

He chuckled, "that's because I'm not the real Ash."

I blinked twice in confusion, "what?"

"I'm his dark side, hehehe and you Misty have a destiny to save the world with your power which you will gain soon enough...But first Team Rocket's leader would like to have a word with you."

My eyes went wide _'Team Rocket?'_

Suddenly I could hear a helicopter then I could hear Ash, Iris and Cilan's voice's calling for me. The evil Ash in front of me disappeared and the mist had cleared away by the wind from the helicopter. I gasped when I saw Jessie, James and meowth standing before me.

"Hey there twerpo!" Cried meowth with a grin on his face.

My eyes went wide again, "care to come with us twerp!" Said Jessie.

I frowned "I'm not going anywhere with you guys!"

Suddenly I was covered in a net and was being lifed off the ground, I soon spotted Ash and the others not to far away from where I had been, "Ash!" I called desperatly trying to get his attention.

"Misty!" Ash called back with a shocked looked on his face.

"It's Team Rocket!" Growled Cilan.

"What do they want with Misty?!" Iris questioned.

Ash had started running to try and get closer to the helicopter, "pikachu use volt tackle!"

Pikachu ran so fast and began glowing a golden colour made of electricity, "pika, pika, pika!"

The chopper flew to the left and missed "nice try twerp say goodbye to your girlfriend cause you won't be seeing her for while!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Misty In Unova **

**Chapter 6**

**Ash's POV**

Grrrr Team Rocket they make me so mad, why would they take Misty? Weren't they after pikachu? So why the sudden interest in Misty? I felt helpless at seeing her been taken in that helicopter, *sighs* I gotta save her but how? I hadn't moved from the spot that I stood on, while watching the chopper fly away. PIkachu tapped my leg and looked at me with a sad face.

"Pikapi,"

"Don't worry pikachu we'll get her back I promise!" I said with a clench fist.

"I wanna know why they took her?" Questioned Iris while Cilian nodded with her.

"Prehaps I can answer that?" Came a voice that neither of us knew.

We all looked up and saw a tall man with green hair approach us, "huh, who are you?" I questioned.

We headed to a pokemon center near by and we all got out pokemon healed and then sat in the cafeteria "So, who are you?" I asked I was eager to know.

He smiled at me, "hm my name is N."

We all raised our eyes in confusion, "uh N never heard that name before," stated Cilan.

"Yes it is pretty unusual, but that's what I'm called. So your friend Misty," My eyes went wide how could he know her name?

"You know her?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes I met her back in acccumala town, she is quite fascinating. Her pokemon had quite interesting things to say about her," he took a sip of water and we just look at one another.

"Wait can you talk or understand pokemon?" Asked Iris.

"Why yes I've lived with pokemon all my life, but enough about me I'm here to talk about your friend Misty. She is in grave danger your friend holds a legendary power I could sence it the moment I saw her. That is why team rocket were after her and I'm afraid team plasma will be to," N explained my mouth just stayed open throughout that.

"Team plasma I've heard of those guys!" Cilan commented as he slammed his fist on the table "their just like team rocket!"

I glanced at him before looking back at N, "this power what is it?"

N looked down at the table, "hm she'll be able to control the legendary pokemon reshiram or zekrom and I think she maybe able to control both at the same time, team rocket and team plasma must have the same goal of being able to control her so that when she gains control of the two pokemon they'll be able to use their power and carry out their schemes but of what they are I do not know."

I growled in fury I couldn't let them use Misty like that, I got up from my seat and ran out the pokemon center and I heard Iris and Cilan behind me. I didn't stop I have to save her before they hurt her. "Ash wait you don't know where she is!" Yelled Iris.

Cilan got in front of me, "outta my way Cilan I have to save Misty before something happens to her!" I yelled in fury.

"Ash we all want to save her but we don't even know where she is, that's what we need to find out first. We can't just run aimlessly!" I clenched my fist but then sighed, he's right I don't know where she is and that's what I have to find out.

"Come on Ash we'll figure something out then start looking for her tomorrow!" Iris added with axew popping out her hair.

"Axew!"

I nodded "alright but where do we even start?"

We headed back to the pokemon center it was starting to get dark and when we entered the canteen N was gone, "hey where did N go?" Asked Iris as we looked about.

"Huh, he must've left when we all ran out," said Cilan.

"Hey look he left this behind!" Iris shouted while holding up a plastic black and white card, it had the team rocket R symbol coloured in red on it and on the back there was a map.

"So this must be where their base is located and that means we'll be able to find Misty!" I cheered.

"I think your right Ash we'll head on out there tomorrow!" I nodded and we all headed off to bed.

xxXXxx

**Misty's POV**

I'd been locked in a cage and my pokemon had been taken off me after we landed at some base I think. I leaned against the bars of the cage while hugging my knees. Why were they interested in me? I thought they were always after pikachu annnd that Ash he looked almost evil.

The door to the room opened up and a man dressed in a red suit and had black had come with a persian, I know him I've seen him before. I shot up on my feet, "Giovanni!"

He chuckled as he stroked persian, "ah you remembered me, how nice, good thing I remember you too Misty!"

I glared at him, "how do you know my name?!"

"That can be easily explained the trio that I had ordered to follow you and your friends were quite good at getting information about you. I only wish that we had found out about you sooner!" Giovanni smirked.

I was now confused what's he on about? "what do you mean by that?"

He chuckled, "you fit the description perfectly, you are tied in with a legend if you didn't already know it."

I gasped in shock, "what?!"

Giovanni stepped aside and that Ash stepped forward he nodded at Giovanni I shrunk back into the bars as he got close, he grabbed me by the arms and for some reason his touch hurt so much, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

xxXXxx

**Ash's POV **

I was the first one up the very next morning and believe it or not I couldn't sleep all night knowing that Misty was in danger. Me and pikachu stood at pokemon center doors eagerly waiting for Iris and Cilan to appear, "come guys hurry up!" I called as they finally appeared.

"Alright Ash we're here keep your pants on!" Growled Iris.

I ignored her and walked on letting them catch up to me, we soon arrived after following the map there was a big building with the team rocket R sign on the front I frowned "there it is pikachu let's go save Misty," I walked ahead of Iris and Cilan but a tug from my collar held me back.

"Wait Ash, you can't just walk right in!" Iris said as she let me go.

"She's right Ash there's probably going be more than just Jessie and James here, we have to be careful," Cilan added as he looked over the building, he's probably right.

"Hm I guess your right so we'll have to think of something,"

"Why don't we just follow those guys?" Iris pointed to two men in strange looking costumes sneaking around the back.

"That's team plasma!" Stated Cilan.

"We have to get to Misty before they do, come on!" we followed the two plasma guys round back and hid in some bushes. They pick locked the door and went I signaled for Iris and Cilan to follow me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Misty In Unova **

**A/N: Hey guys hope you're enjoying this so far, I've got a question. I've been watching the old episodes of pokemon and I've just watched the ones where jigglypuff follows Ash, Brock and Misty around, does anyone know what happened to that jigglypuff? It just seemed to disappear and we never saw it again. Also, who else thinks they should bring back the original trio Ash, Brock and Misty back? I mean I liked the other characters too, but they were the best out of everyone. **

**Chapter 7**

**Ash's POV **

We followed those two inside until we came to a crossroad of corridors. They looked at one another and nodded before going in separate directions. "Oh, no Ash what will we do?" Asked Iris worriedly. I growled as I watched the other one go down another corridor.

"Okay Iris you go with cilan and follow that other guy me and pikachu will follow him!" I said and started walking off. I nodded at pikachu who seemed to agree with me.

"Wait Ash!"

I didn't wait I just continued on with following that guy. He was snooping around everywhere as if he was looking for something I know exactly what he's looking but I'm not gonna let him get it. I got to one end of a corridor and watched as he stared through a door that had a glass window. He brought out a walkie-talkie and he must've talked to the other one.

"Hey I think I've found her!"

"Ha team rocket is no match for team plasma. Okay come meet me half way and then we'll head back to were you where!"

"Right I'm on my way!" He said and run off down another corridor.

I made sure the cost was clear before checking it out myself. "We gotta make this fast pikachu we don't want those guys coming back," I whispered to pikachu.

"Pika!" He nodded.

I got to the door and took a look myself, my jaw dropped at what I saw. Misty was inside a cage and out cold she looked pretty hurt. "Misty...what did they do to you?" I growled team rocket will pay. "We gotta get this door open!" I said I started to shake the handle but the door seemed locked tight. I gasped when I got an idea "hey pikachu can you break the glass? Maybe I can get it from the inside."

"Chuuu!" Pikachu used it's iron tail and successfully broke the glass.

I was able to reach inside and unlock it from there, "alright we're in!" I opened and closed the door as I went in. After crawling onto my knee's I was able to reach Misty and gently shook her a little. "Misty?"

She moaned as she opened her eyes and slowly but surely she pushed herself up and onto her knee's. "huh...A-Ash? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me who else? I'm here to get you out Misty!" I said determined.

Misty's eyes went wide and she gasped at something behind me, "Ash look out!"

"Huh?" I turned round only to grabbed on the shoulders "Ahhhhhh!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in alarm.

I growled as I felt pain in my back and opened my eyes wide, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me, It was another me. "Wha what's going on here?" I questioned.

"Nice of you drop by too bad you can't stay!" Said the other me quite evilly.

"What, what are you?"

"I'm you, only better and your girlfriend here is going to be mine!"

I gasped and looked at Misty, the other me laughed evilly, Pikachu jumped down from my shoulder and shocked him which sent him flying into the back wall, "Pikachu see if you can use iron tail on that cage!" I said to Pikachu who nodded.

"Pika!"

"It worked thanks Pikachu!" I clapped Pikachu as he jumped back on my shoulders, I quickly hurried to Misty who hugged me as soon as I got on my knees, "it's okay Misty I'm here!"

"Oh Ash thank goodness, you don't know how glad I am to see you," Misty smiled and I could easily notice a blush which kinda got me blushing.

"Uh, yeah I'm just glad your okay now let's get you outta here before someone comes back!" I said as I quickly put her arm over my shoulder, I gently grabbed a hold of her waist and we started to walk out only to be stopped by those two plasma guys.

"Hold it right there kid, if that girls going with anyone she's coming with us!"

I growled "no way I'm never going to let you get her!"

Pikachu jumped down and started to spark electricity out it's cheeks, "chuuuuuu!"

"Pansage use bullet seed!" I gasped when I heard Cilan's voice and those guys were blown away with bullet seed.

Iris and Cilan now stood at the door "come on Ash let's get Misty outta here!"

"Right just keep an eye on those two!"

We were lucky to make it out without anyone stopping us and we made it far away from the team rocket base and we were in luck to find a pokemon center, we burst through the door and probably startled the nurse Joy working there. Joy was sitting at the reception desk when we went in. Misty had already passed out.

"Hello there-oh my what happened to your friend?!"

"Nurse Joy please you have to help us my friends hurt really bad!"

Nurse Joy nodded and took Misty from my arms "please wait in the waiting room I'll call you when you are able to see her."

I nodded though I really wanted to go in but I knew I couldn't, Iris and Cilan sat down while I just paced about back and forth.


End file.
